


Just Call Me Your Boyfriend

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Adventure, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Blushing, Boys Being Boys, Canon Queer Character, Class Differences, Class Issues, Comedy, Crossdressing, First Dates, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Misgendering, Money, Motorcycles, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shopping, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Both after an engine part for the Yusei Go, Rua and Rally Dawson meet for the first time and dispute what to call Rally.
Relationships: Rally Dawson/Rua
Kudos: 1





	Just Call Me Your Boyfriend

Just Call Me Your Boyfriend

Author’s Note: Inspired by Rally’s storyline in the _Tag Force 6_ video game. A spiritual successor to my fic, “Just Don’t Call Me Your Girlfriend” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/21323134>). Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s series.

Pairing: Pre-slash Rua x Rally.

Summary:

Both after an engine part for the Yusei Go, Rua and Rally Dawson meet for the first time and dispute what to call Rally.

* * *

It was queer Rua and Rally hadn’t met in person sooner.

Separately, they caught wind Yusei was fine-tuning his D-Wheel and needed a special component. Since he was too busy to buy it himself, the runts went scrounging.

Queerer their lanes should sync at that particular Satellite junk dealer, where they clutched the last necessary piece concurrently.

“Let you take the part back to Yusei if you treat me to lunch. I don’t have money for both.”

Rua interpreted the offer of free buddy points with Yusei as an invitation to go on a date. “But you’re a boy!”

Digging the crud out of his ears to make sure he didn’t mishear, Rally scooped up Rua’s hand. “Holy crap! Somebody finally got it right!”

Holy crap was right, all right! That Rally got this excited over not being called a girl, the mistake must’ve happened way more often than Yusei or Jack or Crow let on.

Also, germ city! Earwax pinkies!

 _Don’t criticize his hygiene! Don’t criticize his hygiene!_ Rua chanted in his head, flapping his hand clean.

“Some people might call you a freeloader.”

“Are you one of them?”

“N-no!”

“Good! So, what _do_ you want to call me?”

“Uh, Rally?”

“No, no. We’re not close enough to be on a first-name basis yet!”

“Then what?”

“You blushed when you first saw me, right? Stopped yourself from saying it, but thought I was a girl?”

“Well, yeah,” Rua acknowledged.

“Just call me your boyfriend.”

Because calling a guy you just met your boyfriend was less “close” than calling him by his first name!


End file.
